


Taking Your Vitamins

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: General Hux here, today I am going to demonstrate the most effective way to get your full dose, and then some, of vitamin C





	Taking Your Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been instructed I'm not allowed to give any context with this. So... Enjoy?

General Hux here, today I am going to demonstrate the most effective way to get your full dose, and then some, of vitamin C. First remove the peel of this juicy Clementine, make sure to get all the little loose fibrous bits off too. Go ahead, I'll wait. 

Now this next part may get a bit messy so I recommend doing it either in the fresher for ease of cleaning. Or if your like me and want to savor the experience, a good waterproof tarp spread over the top of your bed works very well indeed. 

Now earlier I had you lube yourself up, three fingers minimum though I recommend four if you want to have the best results. So get on your knees in the center of the bed, lubed ass up. Find a position that's comfortable and that you can maintain for an extended period of time. 

Now take the Clementine, add some lube to it. Remember you can never have too much lube. Now bring it to the entrance of your asshole and slowly, I mean slowly, began pushing it in. The first one will take the longest as you adjust and stretch to accommodate such a foreign object, but it's well worth the effort.

There you go, now that you have the Clementine in your ass you have two choices. You can relax and let you body do it's work and absorb that glorious vitamin C, or, if you like to go a bit above and beyond like I do. Then you can ready that second Clementine and get to work. I don't recommend more than three for any beginners out there, but with enough time and patience you'll increase your carrying capacity quickly. My record so far is 13 and I hope to break that record by the end of the week.

That's all for today. Join me, and my assistant Lord Ren, tomorrow as we demonstrate how to insert Vitamin D rectally for maximum effective results. After all, when you spend 90% if your time on a ship as I do, then you need the D as much as I do. 

Good night viewers. Hux signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame discord


End file.
